


Love and Sociopathic Tendencies: Outtake #1

by kijilinn



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Phone Calls, relationship ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijilinn/pseuds/kijilinn
Summary: A conversation between Jason and Alicia about Jason's new fiancee, Hilde.





	

“Alicia, it’s Jason. What’s up?” 

This was a bad idea. He knew it was a bad idea. He should hang up and pitch the phone across the driveway, turn right around and run back to Hilde. She was watching him. He could feel her eyes burning into his back. He was fucking it up. Why was he even answering? He slipped past the front door and out into the darkness of the Northern Michigan evening. Cold air nipped his nose and ears. He wondered if he’d brought his hat.

“Since when do you have an answering service?”

Her voice was electric and he closed his eyes. He had hoped it wouldn’t be this hard to talk to her. Just talk. “Since I go on vacation. Did you need something.” _A job. A job. Let it be a job. Something simple and clear-cut with a paycheck at the end._

“… yes. Actually. I was wondering if you were free next week?”

“What’s the job?”

“Not for a job.” _Shit. So much for simple._ “Jason, I… I’d like to see you.”

 _Hell no. No way. Not in a million years._ He kept his eyes tightly shut and swayed until his hip touched the wooden railing of the porch. In spite of all his denials, part of him still ached to say yes. “Not an option. This is a business relationship, Alicia, you know that.”

“It wasn’t always.”

“No, it wasn’t. But it is now.”

“Were we really so bad?” The ache in her voice made him flinch and grit his teeth. In a flash, he could hear her whispering to him again, all the wonderful, miserable things that had passed between them. _Wait for me_.

“Things have changed.”

“What things?”

 _Everything. Everything has changed. Hilde is here. She’s everything._ It took him a moment to surface from his thoughts, gasping the cold air into his lungs again. _God, I want a drink_.

“Jason?”

 _Tell her. You have to tell her_. “I’m getting married, Alicia.”

“…since when?” She sounded so lost, so small. So very far away.

“Since I asked her and she said yes.” _And I was hers long before then_. Hilde’s face bloomed in his mind and he smiled, warmed all over by the look on her face when she’d said yes, by the look of terrified awe he’d seen in her eyes when he’d put his grandmother’s ring on her finger.

“Who is she?”

 _Everything. She’s everything. She’s a librarian and a bitch and she loves horrible movies and forgets to pick up her dishes. She loves her cat and she swears like a sailor and purposefully leaves her underwear hanging on the bedroom doorknob so I’ll find it if I get home first. And when I’m not with her, all I can see is her._ “My answering service.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Do I sound not serious to you?” He could feel the sharp edge of anger in his voice. Had he ever been angry with Alicia before? He didn’t think so. This was new.

“…no.”

“Call me if you have work. Or lose my number and have Lucca call me. We’re through, Alicia.”

“She must be really something.”

“You have no idea.” _And you never will._

There was a long pause from the other side of the line and he just waited, counting his own breaths. He could be calm. He needed to be calm. Because it was over and when he ended this phone call, he could go back to where he needed to be: beside Hilde. “Would you wait for her, if she asked you to?”

“She’d know better than to ask.”

The bitter tone of his voice froze the line and he could barely heard Alicia’s breathing. She gave what he thought might be a tiny sob, but he wasn’t sure. And he found that he couldn’t make himself care.

“Goodbye, Alicia.”


End file.
